Pups in a Disaster
by ChaseisKing
Summary: When lightning strikes the Lookout and ignites a bloodthirsty fire, all hell breaks loose. Will the PAW Patrol be able to stop it in time?


**Pups in a Disaster**

**(Chase says the title card)**

(The Lookout on a dark and windy day)

(Chase is in the upper level monitoring the whirring computers)

Chase (Pacing around back and forth, murmuring to himself): Ryder should call any minute now…

(The main monitor suddenly shows Ryder riding on a train)

Ryder: Hello Chase! How is everything going?

Chase: Hello Ryder, sir! Everything in Adventure Bay and the Paw Patrol is fine! The Pups are at Katie's salon, getting groomed.

(Mysterious small voice from the elevator): Not me…

(Chase whips his head around, Ryder leans closer to have a better look)

Chase: Who is it?

(Rocky appears slowly, looking sad)

Rocky (Timidly): I would have stayed at Katie's if she didn't want to give me a wet bath.

(Chase and Ryder starts laughing)

Ryder: It's okay, Rocky! Everyone is afraid of something!

Rocky: Yeah… So Ryder, when will you be coming back from you parent's?

Ryder: Oh, very soon! In fact, I'm on the train to Adventure Bay right now!

Chase: Have a safe trip home, sir!

Ryder: Thank you, Pups! Good bye for now!

(Monitor returns display the PAW Patrol emblem)

Chase: Well, guess I have to keep on watching the Lookout!

Rocky: And I'll try and take a bath without getting wet…

(Chase rolls his eyes and chuckles while Rocky quietly slips out)

(The weather worsens, lighting flashes, thunder rumbles, rain splatters all over the windows)

Chase (Sternly): Weather doesn't seem that good today…

(Suddenly, a lightning bolt strikes the Lookout, setting it on fire)

Chase: What the-

(The main monitor explodes, sending Chase to the ground in agony)

(A badly burned Chase pulls himself onto the elevator, and then goes down)

Chase (Weakly): *whimpering* Ow, ow , ow! What just happe -

(Shock and pain overcomes Chase and he faints)

**(Scene Change: Chase's Badge)**

(Ryder is whistling quietly while playing his Pup Pad on the train)

(The Pad suddenly beeps red, and the emergency icon appears)

(Ryder taps on the icon, Mr. Porter appears)

Mr. Porter: Ryder! Ryder! Your Lookout is on fire! And the upper level is completely destroyed!

Ryder: Oh no! Lighting must have struck the Lookout!

Mr. Porter: I'll call the fire department, they should come at once!

Ryder: Thanks, Mr. Porter! No job is too big, no Pup is too small!

(Mr. Porter turns back to his van, only to find on fire)

Mr. Porter (In shock): Oh my gosh! My truck!

(Several large sparks from the van ladns near his feet)

Mr. Porter: Yow! Help! Help!

(Mr. Porter runs off, screaming)

(Ryder taps on the Pad, summoning the Pups on screen)

Ryder: Pups, the Lookout is on fire! We need to put it out!

(Pups, still in their baths, began to look very worried)

Rubble: What should we do?

Skye: Our Puphouses will be gone!

Marshall: Hey, wasn't Chase at the Lookout!

Ryder: Right Pups! We also need to rescue Chase! This will be our biggest emergency yet. Marshall and Zuma, help the fire department put out the fire.

Marshall: Ready for a ruff ruff rescue!

Ryder: Skye, spot the big fires for the fire department to put out.

Skye: Let's take to the sky!

Ryder: The rest of you, once the fire is put out, find and recue Chase!

Rubble: Rubble on the double!

Ryder: Alright! PAW Patrol is on a roll!

(The passenger beside Ryder tells him to be quiet)

**(Scene Change: Marshall's Badge)**

(Marshall and Zuma are at the Lookout, with the fire department)

Fireman #1: It's a pretty big fire! Even the rain can't put it out!

Marshall: Hose! *Ruff*

(His hose appears from his Puppack and then starts spraying)

Zuma: I'll help!

(Zuma attaches a fire hose to Marshall's hose, providing it with more spraying force)

Marshall: All right! This fire will be no more very soon!

**(Scene Change: Sky's Badge)**

(Sky is flying over the burning Lookout on her jetpack)

Skye: Okay, Pups, the main fires are located along the elevator shaft and at Rubble's and Chase's Puphouses.

Rubble (Over the radio): No! My Apollo the Super Pup comics!

Skye: Hurry! The fire is spreading to the other Puphouses!

Fireman #2 (Over the radio): Thanks, Skye! We'll target those fires right away!

**(Scene Change: Marshall's Badge)**

Marshall (talking while backing slowly away from the fire): *Ruff* This fire is no match for my -

Zuma: Marshall, watch out!

Marshall: What? I'm just - Whaaaaaa!

(Marshall trips over a rock, his hose going up and spraying Skye)

Skye: Ahh! Stop spraying me! I just got a new hairdo!

Marshall (Getting back up): Sorry, Skye! I was just -

(Marshall, while getting up, sprays Rocky as he and Rubble had just arrived at the Lookout)

Rocky: Gahh! I'm not a fire and I hate getting wet! Stop, Marshall!

(Marshall turns off his hose, looking ashamed)

Marshall: Oops. Sorry guys.

Fireman #1: The fire is all out. Great work, team!

Fireman #3: Okay, Rubble and Rocky, you are clear to rescue Chase!

Rubble: *Ruff ruff* Rubble on the double! Let's go get Chase!

(They enter the Lookout, filled with rubble, glass shards and broken wires)

Rubble (Starts to cry): *Whimpers* Our home. Gone!

Rocky: Don't worry, Rubble. When Ryder comes back, he'll rebuild the Lookout!

Rubble: *Sniffs* Right! The PAW Patrol always gets the job done. Now where is Chase!

Rocky: Chase! Oh CHA - ASE! WHERE ARE YOU? CHA - ASE?

(Suddenly, they hear scratching noises from underneath several ruptured pipes in the elevator)

Rubble: Uh, Chase, is that you?

(A burned paw pokes out from the pipes)

Rocky: Ahh! It really is Chase! We have to get him out of there!

Rubble: Those pipes look too heavy for the two of us, let's call the other Pups!

(Soon, Marshall, Zuma and Skye arrive at the elevator)

Skye: Oh no! Poor Chase.

(She starts to cry)

Zuma: Don't worry, we'll get him out if we all pitch in!

Rocky (Uses to his pincer arms to grab hold): Ready? Three, two, one, PUSH!

(The pile of pipes budges a good amount, but not enough)

Rocky: Harder this time. Three, two, one, PUSH!

(The pipes finally break free, flinging Marshall onto the elevator wall, shattering it)

Marshall: *Ruff* I'm good.

Zuma: Wow, that's a first.

(The Pups take a pitiful look at Chase)

(Most of his fur was burnt off, revealing charred skin, his paws were broken and his head was bleeding from multiple wounds and scratches)

Chase (Very weak): Help…

Skye (Sobbing hysterically): Poor Chase.

Rubble; Don't worry, he'll be okay.

Fireman #2: Pups! Pups! Have you found Chase yet!

Zuma (Sadly): Yeah…

Fireman #2: You Pups have to bring him out immediately! The Lookout will coll -

(Suddenly, glass shards rain down around them, nearly hitting Rubble and Skye)

Rubble: Hurry, we have to leave. Marshall and Rocky, bring out Chase. The rest of us will clear a path!

(Rocky and Marshall helped the injured Pup onto their shoulders, and headed for the main doors)

Skye: Watch out for the broken glass bits! They are very painful to step on!

(Soon, Rubble, Skye and Zuma have exited from the Lookout, with Chase, Rocky and Marshall close behind)

Firemen #1 & #2: Hooray for the PAW Patrol!

Fireman #3: Heads up, Marshall and Rocky!

(The Lookout's periscope, ripped free from the roof, was about to crush them)

Marshall & Rocky: AHHHHHHHH!

Chase (Eyes fluttering open): *Achoo* Huh?

(Suddenly, the periscope explodes into a thousand pieces, raining down onto the Pups like soft snow)

Rubble: W-W-What the?

Skye: H-H-How?

Zuma: W-W-Who did that?

(Rocky and Marshall were too shaken to speak)

(Ryder and a mysterious Pup driving a miniature tank colored in black and grey camouflage came out from behind a fire truck)

Ryder: Good to see the fire is put out and you Pups are okay.

Skye: Not exactly…

Marshall (All hyped up): Yeah, I kind of broke the elevator -

Rocky (Putting Chase lightly on the ground): No, Chase isn't.

(Ryder, catching sight of the burnt Chase, runs towards him, and cradles him in his arms, crying softly, while the mysterious Pup follows menacingly)

Ryder (Crying): Poor Chase, he was such a brave and loyal Pup…

(Rubble, Skye, Rocky, Zuma and Marshall gathered around Ryder and Chase, showing their sadness with silenced and muffled sobs)

(Katie comes)

Katie: I saw the fire from my salon. Luckily, you good Pups put it out when I got -

(She sees Chase on the verge of death, gasps and kneels down beside Ryder, crying too)

Ryder: No Chase. You can't do this to -

Chase (Very weakly): Ready for action, Ryder, sir…

Ryder (Wipes off tears): Oh my gosh Chase, you're alive, YOU'RE ALIVE!

Katie: *sigh of relief* I can take Chase to the local vet.

(The Pups starts cheering)

Mr. Porter (Suddenly appearing): I'll transport you two in my brand new van!

(He stepped aside to reveal his brand new van

Katie & Ryder: Thanks, My. Porter!

Ryder (Hugs Chase hard one last time before handing him off to Katie): I promise never to let you get hur -

Chase: It's alright, Ryder sir…

(Ryder hands Chase off to Katie, then turns towards the other Pups)

Ryder: You all have been such good pups today. I would like to introduce to you a new member of the PAW Patrol, our very own military Pup, Talon!

(The mysterious Pup steps forward and growls in a friendlier tone)

Talon (Shows off his Puppack, containing a metal detector, a grappling hook and a stun gun): Good day, mates.

Rocky: Thank you for saving us from that falling piece of metal!

Talon: No problem!

Ryder: I picked him up from a local dog pound near my parent's house in Eastwood. Turns out he was once in the Army!

Talon: Got kicked off because I was too weak!

Rubble: Whoa, does your tank thing really shoot missiles?

Talon: Sure does, except Ryder here takes out the explosives.

Rocky, Rubble & Zuma: Cooool!

Rubble: Just like Apollo the Superpup!

Talon (Confused and scratching his head): Say what?

(Mayor Goodway appears out of a car with Chickaletta in her purse and rushes towards the PAW Patrol)

Mayor Goodway: Ahh, Ryder! A wonderful job done by you and the PAW Patrol today! And I've been told Chase was injured?

Ryder: Yeah, but he will recover quickly!

Mayor Goodway (Turns towards Talon): And who is this cutie? Are you new on the team?

Talon (Still confused): Eh, yes, ma'am.

Mayor Goodway: Welcome to Adventure Bay, then newcomer. You'll love it here with the PAW Patrol and Ryder in the Lookout! Well, after we build a new one, of course!

(Chickaletta suddenly appears from her purse, and stares at Talon)

Talon (Startled and slowly backing away): Eh, ma'am, is that a chicken in your purse?

Mayor Goodway: Why of course, it's my special pet, Chickaletta! Say hello to the newest member of the PAW Patrol, Talon, chicky-chick!

Chickaletta: *Bak bak bak*

Talon (Backing away in fear): Chicken, Chicken, CHICKEN! AH, A CHICKEN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!

(Talon sprints back towards his tank, and hides in their shivering with fright)

(Ryder, Mayor Goodway, and the Pups start laughing happily)

**The End**


End file.
